Devaneios
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Ele sabia. Nunca daria certo entre eles. Ron e Hermione nunca a aprovariam. Os outros gryffindors, então. E o que diria Remus? Não, não. Era melhor não arriscar. Não se deixar envolver. Não se apaixonar. Harry/Pansy.


**Devaneios**

* * *

Ele sabia. Nunca daria certo entre eles. Ron e Hermione nunca a aprovariam. Os outros gryffindors, então. E o que diria Remus? Não, não. Era melhor não arriscar. Não se deixar envolver. Não se apaixonar.

**xxx**

Ela sabia. Nunca daria certo entre eles. Os slytherins nunca a perdoariam. E o que diriam seus pais? E o Lord? Nem na pior das hipóteses ela poderia namorar com o inimigo do Lord. Oh, não. Era o mesmo que ir para a forca, só que quinhentas vezes pior.

**xxx**

E na primeira vez dos dois? Como iriam passá-la? Aliás, _onde_ iriam passá-la? Na torre de astronomia, local onde os jovens casais iam para fazer exatamente aquilo? E se ele fizesse algo errado e ela, que era experiente no assunto, nunca mais olhasse em sua cara? Se estivesse apaixonado, não poderia suportar a dor. Ou pelo menos era o que diziam os livros de romance trouxa da Hermione.

**xxx**

Ela nem poderia imaginar como seriam seus filhos. _Se_ eles se casassem, claro. Eles sempre brigariam por causa da educação dos filhos. Podia até imaginar: enquanto ela seria rígida, ele seria um banana que baba pelo olhar de cachorro do filho. Não, era melhor ter uma menina. O filho poderia ser gay ao ver a "amizade" entre o pai e o melhor amigo, o Weasley. Mas a sangue-ruim da Granger daria o mau exemplo e a menina viraria lésbica. Então era melhor não ter filhos que os amigos dele pudessem estragar.

**xxx**

Ok. Eles casaram. Como seria de manhã, Harry tomando café e lendo no jornal artigos sobre sangues-puros perseguindo trouxas ou ideais de Voldemort? Poderia ele comentar alguma coisa com ela sem que entrassem em uma discussão? Ok. Eles entraram em uma. Como poderia fazer para que se reconciliassem? Aliás, ele _gostaria_ que se reconciliassem? Provavelmente ficariam brigados durante séculos, até que um se cansasse e eles acabariam fazendo sexo-pós-reconciliação.

**xxx**

Depois de alguns anos de casados, ele teria uma amante. A companheira auror dele, tinha certeza. E ela se vingaria transando com o melhor amigo dele, mais o jardineiro, mais o "titio" Lupin, mais o Longbottom, mais o chefe dele, mais o Snape – não que tivesse algo a ver com isso, mas ela sempre quis transar com o professor de poções. De quebra, ainda traçaria a Lovegood. E algum afilhado ou coisa assim dele. Ela se vingaria com todos os conhecidos dele, menos a sangue-ruim da Granger. Aquela vaca não merecia nem o cuspe de um elfo-doméstico.

**xxx**

Ela poderia ser infiel. Ele não saberia se o monstro dentro dele agüentaria vê-la com outro – ok, ele precisava parar de ler o resumo dos livros da Hermione, aquilo já estava lhe subindo à cabeça. Mesmo se fosse infiel, ele continuaria com ela. Depois de ter enfrentado todos os seus amigos, passado pela primeira vez, e conseguido se reconciliar – porque seria ele que o faria – Harry não iria abrir mão dela só por causa de uma coisa boba como ela ter transado com outro. Iriam passar por aquilo juntos, e não envolveriam os filhos. Quando estes saíssem de casa, os dois teriam uma lua-de-mel selvagem em todos os cantos da casa. Ah, sim. E, como ela estaria na menopausa e ele já teria feito vasectomia, não precisariam se preocupar com fazer novos filhos. Terminariam velhinhos, ela preocupada com a aparência e fazendo mil-e-um feitiços para rejuvenescer a pele, seios, cabelos. Ele tentaria acalmá-la, evitando falar coisas como "minha velha". Até que ele morresse, e ela fosse logo depois. Eles se encontrariam lá em cima, e ficariam felizes para sempre.

Oh, Deus, ele precisava parar **imediatamente** de ler o resumo dos livros da Hermione.

**xxx**

Ela se mataria antes que ficasse velha. Seria uma pena deixá-lo e as crianças, mas nunca que poderia se ver com uma ruga. E se o seu peito caísse, ela morreria. Sabia que, se ficasse velha, ele mentiria, dizendo que ela estaria linda e blá blá blá. Se contasse que pretendia se matar antes que ficasse feia, ele poderia chamá-la de fútil. Ou de louca. Ou poderia tirar todos os objetos cortantes da casa, e tomar a varinha dela. Ou fazer um discursinho heróico sobre isso. Os dois últimos eram os mais prováveis. Mas, mesmo privada de sua varinha e trancafiada em sua própria casa, sem sequer uma pena de escrever, ela ainda o amaria. Assim gostaria de achar. Ela ainda teria ele. E o _objeto cortante_ que ele tinha entre as pernas. Tudo bem, ela ainda o amaria. Desde que ele transasse com ela a cada três horas para compensar.

Merlin, ela precisava parar de pensar sobre sexo. Precisava parar de ser tão pervertida. Bom, sexo e perversão só se fosse com ele, então.

**xxx**

- Tá olhando o que, Potter? – indagou Pansy. Estava sentada em uma mesa na biblioteca, fingindo ler um livro enquanto devaneava secretamente com ele. Só havia reparado que Harry a encarava fixamente quando decidiu que ia ter sexo e perversão sem ele. Afinal, nunca o teria mesmo.

- Hã? – perguntou Harry, voltando do mundo da lua. Ele deu um sorriso involuntário ao perceber que a garota falava com ele.

- Mongol – Pansy revirou os olhos e saiu do aposento.

Harry esticou o pescoço. Largado em cima da mesa em que ela ocupara há pouco, estava um livro, "Como conquistar o amor da sua vida". Agora a pergunta que não queria calar era: quem seria o amor da slytherin?

**

* * *

**

N/A: Achei o final meio brochante, mas. Queria agradecer às pessoinhas da (futura) seção Harry/Pansy do 6V, e à Doomsday pela idéia das drabbles para povoarmos o ff de HP.

Ah, capa no profile.


End file.
